fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kingshaun
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Kingshaun! Thanks for your edit to the August Lester page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Perchan (talk) 18:33, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Yes of course you can join our guild! I will add him to the guild page in just a second. I am glad that you enjoyed my guild and wanted to join! If you have the kik app, we have a group chat on there with a good majority of the guild members in it. If you wanted to join in on that too, just send me a kik message at Lady_Komainu and ill add you to the convo!Lady Komainu (talk) 00:05, August 25, 2015 (UTC)Lady Komainu Hello! I'm Nova, another member of Koma Inu. First off: Welcome to the guild, we're really glad you decided to join us :) And I saw your character page. August is really neat but the format isn't quite right. I don't mean to sound rude when I say that either. I was wondering if you would like some help setting it up? Once again it's a pleasure to meet you and I hope you enjoy the guild :) CelestialSpiritQueen (talk) 18:06, August 25, 2015 (UTC) s class trials Just letting you know that the S Class Trials have started. The directions are posted for part 1 here, so start your story on a new page and write up until you find the riddle. I will then post the riddle for you to solve. Let me know if you have any questions! Lady Komainu (talk) 00:37, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Hello, it's me Alpha — one of your fellow Koma Inu guild members :P I just came to tell you that since Damon dropped out, I'm your next opponent in the Guild Ace tournament. I already created the page for our RP and post whenever you're ready; just remember, this ends on the 13th, so we don't have a lot of time. Let's have no ill-will towards each other and the best person win. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 14:02, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Sorry if I couldn't reply earlier on; busy doing things. I was also slightly worried, well because.... you haven't been on lately. Good to see you're able to participate. Anyways, assuming that all the matches end on the 13th, could you do me a favor and make your posts as extensive as possible? This way, we can get more done within a certain time limit — making the RP judgeable and easy to determine the winner; also, it's because we started a bit later than the others. That's the other reason. Just to make sure, I'm gonna ask Koma about how long we have on out match. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 22:35, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Thanks man :) Also, if we're not done by then, Koma said we get an extra two days to finish. It should be fair considering all that happened. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 00:55, January 10, 2016 (UTC) It's good that we have a schedule going on; however, I do have a slight complaint. I read your post and that's considered to be auto-hitting. The reason being is that you're controlling both my character's and your character's actions at the same time. You can say that he fired his bullets at Devin, waiting to see what he's capable of, but don't go saying that it would automatically hit him. There's a rule about that. So, could you slightly adjust your post a bit? Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 01:24, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Okay, you can post. You have a powerful shockwave of energy aimed at your person. Let's see you block it. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 01:37, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Okay, your go. Devin just sliced through the ten bullets, used his teleportation spell to short warp a few inches away from August, and performed a high speed swing with enough force to blow him back and perform serious damage. Let's see how you deal with this. Also it's not auto-hitting. I checked to be sure. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 02:20, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Okay, this move on my part is a bit complicated. Basically, due to the nature of Devin's teleportation spell — it's able to leave an afterimage. I used that opportunity for all the bullets to "land" on "Devin" in order to trick August. Right now, Devin teleported the instant the bullets fired leaving an afterimage. He's above August, preparing an overhead strike with capable force. Let's see what you do next. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 03:07, January 10, 2016 (UTC) I'm about to go to my bed for now. Anyways, if you need to tell me anything, post it on my talk page and I'll get to it in the morning. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 03:26, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Okay, it's your turn. I've basically nullified your bullets with my darkness spell-based aura (check Devin's page for details if your confused) and now it's coating my blade, increasing its destructive power. He's near inches away from you and put most of his strength into this swing. What are you gonna do now? Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 17:00, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Good match man, good match. Thanks a lot. I had fun :P Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 19:33, January 10, 2016 (UTC)